


That Night

by memorylane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Brazil National Football Team, FIFA World Cup 2014, Jealous Bernard, M/M, davinard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorylane/pseuds/memorylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brazil vs Colombia match's final whistle, David decides to comfort James in public. Well, Bernard doesn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles.

It was a really important game for both teams. A lot of people inside the stadium were feeling amazing about it. Celebrations everywhere by the brazilians that seemed to be so proud of their national team. Meanwhile, at the same place the world seemed like falling apart to the opposing team, an example of that was James. James Rodríguez. The young man was feeling devastated about the recent events. He just couldn't understand and seeing the sadness on his people's face was just too much for him.

David Luiz was walking next to him and smiling at the happiness of the brazilian people, when he realized the tears streaming down James' face. David felt like he had the need to comfort his opponent, maybe because he sort of reminded David of Bernard. If it was Bernard, he knew he would never let him feel that way. That, along with David's sweet way of always trying to help people were surely the reasons of what he was about to do. 

He stood beside James and put his arm over the now crying boy's shoulder and tried to do the best he could to comfort him.

xxx

Bernard, on the other side of the field, even though not playing that night, he couldn't express the happiness that he was feeling. He couldn't wait to see David to share the happiness that he was feeling with him. He couldn't wait to see David and hug him, along with an “ _I'm really proud, man_ ”. He was already thinking of words to say until he saw David. What he saw surely wasn't what he would like to see. Especially, at that moment.

A part of him got happy to see David comforting James and made him feel lucky to have met David. He was really an amazing person. But the other part was making him feel like an idiot. He didn't like what he saw and he didn't really know why. Maybe he did and just didn't want to admit it. Maybe he knew why but wanted to believe the other way around. 

He closed his eyes in a silly and unsuccessful attempt to open them just a few seconds later to feel like that never happened. 

It didn't work.

He decided to try to not make that much of a deal, but it was David. His best friend. Things were different when it was about him. They were always different.

Bernard looked at the brazilian people smiling and smiled back at them. But he knew what was in his mind and it just didn't seem right.

After letting out a brief sigh, he shook his head in disagreement and decided to go back to the dressing room.

“Congratulations, team!” Bernard could hear as he slowly made his way to his destination. He didn't care enough to see who had said that. 

After a few minutes, a few players were also there. 

“Guys” Thiago was the one speaking. “Guys!” he waited a few seconds until the loud celebration inside had stopped a little. “Is everyone here?”

“I don't think so” Oscar said as he had just entered the dressing room.

“Well...” as he finished saying that, most of the players were already there.

Bernard noticed David's presence and couldn't help but realize that everyone was smiling, and so was David, which made him happy too and for a moment he just forgot  
about the events from minutes earlier that was making him feel sort of mad. He also hated David's effect on him. 

“Spit it out, _capitain_ ” David said laughing as he emphasized the word “ _capitain_ ”, which made Thiago smile.

But one of the things that Bernard also admired on David was that. The ability of always making people smile.

“As you guys can see, tonight was a really important night,” Thiago started saying, looking at everyone that was in the same room as him. “and even though we don't know what will happen next, we should always have in mind how our people, family, friends are really proud of us right now and how they will probably always be” he smiled at the end of his small speech. 

Everyone was cheering and smiling too. Everyone was happy. 

When they started to leave the dressing room, David and Bernard were one of the last ones still there.

When Bernard was about to start walking, someone put their hands on his shoulders.

Bernard didn't have second thoughts about who it probably was.

“Hey you, child, did you see what happened?” it didn't take him long at all to recognize the voice.

It was David talking about the game and he was laughing about just one more of his thousand jokes.

“ _Yeah, I think I did_ ” Bernard thought, thinking about David and James again.

"You've been quiet” the same voice from just a while ago spoke again, but this time in a serious tone. 

Bernard didn't even realize that he still hadn't say something.

With no replies from the youngest, David thought that Bernard maybe didn't take that as a joke, for some reason. 

“I mean,” he started again, now taking his hands off Bernard's shoulders. “That was a retoric question. Of course you saw that. Because it was just an awesome night for us, dude” David said and smiled.

“Yeah, of course it was” Bernard finally said and turned around to face David.

David seemed perplexed with that reply.

“Did something happen?”

“No” the answer was short.

“Are you sure? Did something happen to your family? Did you just get a bad phone call from them or something?”

“No, David. Nothing happened to my family”

“Then why are you like this? Why didn't you come talk to me, like you are likely to do after the final whistle?”

Bernard sighed.

He wasn't sure if he should say it or not. But he knew that David was persistent.

“Uh... well... it seemed like you were busy talking to Rodríguez, I didn't want to bother” he didn't know if he was supposed to say that. “ _Oh, God, what did I just say?_ ” Bernard thought.

David couldn't help but smile.

“ _Oh, no_ ”

“Well, it seems like you were watching u—”

“What? No! Of course not” the shortest one said.

“ _Yeah, right_ ” David replied, this time laughing a bit. “There's no problem with doing that, Bernard. I don't know why you're all _I-will-never-admit-it_ about that”

Bernard rolled his eyes. He was feeling a little relieved now, though, because of what he had just heard. David didn't think he was being a stalker lately or something worse.

“It doesn't matter” Bernard said. He was starting to feel nervous. “But you got your answer, now let me go” 

He was about to start walking again but David's hand grasped his arm and pulled him closer, just to face David again.

“Well, yeah” David started, still with his hand on Bernard's arm. “But I also need to know something else”

Bernard could feel his heart beating like crazy. Knowing that David wouldn't let go so easily, he decided to say something. He just wanted to end that conversation. He hated himself for being so weak around David.

“What?” he said, looking directly at David's eyes. He knew what the next sentence was going to be.

“Are you jealous?” 

“No”

“Liar” David quickly said and finally let go.

“What?” Bernard pretended to feel offended about that. “Me? Jealous?” 

“Yeah, you”

“I am not jealous” he replied in a serious tone, but David was laughing. “I am not jealous, David!”

“Ah, it's adorable, you know”

“No, it's not” Bernard realized seconds after that, what he had just said.

David stopped laughing.

“So you are jealous?”

Bernard knew now that lying wasn't going to work. Not with David.

“Maybe” he said it with his voice down on purpose.

“What?”

“I said maybe. Maybe, David” the voice sounded a lot louder now.

David smiled.

“There is no reason to feel jealous”

Bernard didn't say something. 

He just looked at David's eyes again before David got closer to hug him. 

Bernard did nothing but hug him back. Tighter. 

David put him arms around Bernard and he couldn't help but think of how adorable that situation was.

The youngest closed his eyes and realized how much he liked David. His best friend. He couldn't bare just the thought of David someday replacing him.

Everything was always so much easier when he was with him. With David.

Bernard just wished they could stay that way forever.


End file.
